bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow
The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow is the one-hundred-sixty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. It is the last episode to be produced in 4:3 aspect ratio. Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez conclude their battle. Summary Orihime Inoue and Nel Tu watch in shock as Ichigo lands a devastating blow on Grimmjow. However, Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's blade and tells his opponent that he hasn't won yet. Grimmjow then attacks Ichigo while Orihime yells out to him. In a flashback, Shawlong Koufang states that there is no individuality between Gillian and remarks that it's speculated that Gillian form when several hundred Hollows form together. He says that this is not true, though, and explains that Hollows eat souls to quench the thirst in their souls, and that some Hollows will have an exceptional amount of thirst for souls. These Hollows end up eating their own kind, and these types of Hollows gather around each other. They begin eating each other, and eventually their souls merge, making a Gillian, and they lose their individuality. However, if one of those Hollows happens to have power far superior to the others it formed with, then it will become a Gillian that remains with a conscience. This Gillian will then begin eating other Gillians and begin evolving even further, until it becomes an Adjuchas. However, if an Adjuchas reverts to a Gillian by not continuing to eat more Hollows, then they will never regain their consciousness. Grimmjow, as an Adjuchas, is confronted by a group of other Adjuchas. Di Roy Rinker tells Grimmjow that he's going to eat him, but Grimmjow quickly bites off part of his head, and does the same to several of the other Adjuchas. The group looks on in shock and Shawlong goes up to Grimmjow. He tells the Hollow that he's strong and he asks for his name, and Grimmjow tells him. Shawlong introduces himself as well, and he tells Grimmjow to join them. They then kneel down to him and Grimmjow asks them what they’re doing. Shawlong states that they don't plan on living as either Gillian or Adjuchas, but as Vasto Lordes. He remarks that in order to do this, they need a strong power to guide them, and he tells Grimmjow that he'll be their king. In the present time, Grimmjow has his arm run through Ichigo's stomach. He pulls his arm out, and the two put some distance between each other. Grimmjow tells his opponent not to look like he's going to win this battle, and states that he did this in all of their other battles. He tells him that he's sick of Ichigo thinking he's stronger than him and Grimmjow charges towards Ichigo and attacks him. As they battle, Ichigo asks his opponent if he's so sick of the idea of a Human being stronger than him, but this causes Grimmjow to run his arm through Ichigo's stomach again. He then kicks Ichigo into the air and tells him that he doesn't care about the fact that he's a Human, and that he simply despises anyone who looks down on him. Grimmjow then goes into the air and tells Ichigo that he's going to be the first one to go down. He then uses Desgarrón, which forms giant energy claws, and he claims it to be his strongest technique. In another flashback, Shawlong tells Grimmjow that they're giving up on becoming Vasto Lordes because after eating their thousandth Hollow, they could feel their power stop growing. Grimmjow simply calls them worthless, though, and tells them to die if they're just giving up. Grimmjow then goes on to leave, but Shawlong tells him to eat them before going away, and explains that when a Hollow gets eaten by another Hollow of the same level, then its evolution will come to a stop. Grimmjow calls him a coward, but Shawlong tells him that he has accepted his fate and speculates that it was already determined by either when or before he was a Hollow that he would never become a Vasto Lorde. He tells Grimmjow that he's different though, and tells him once again to eat them. Back in the present time, Ichigo attempts to block against one of Grimmjow's energy claws. As he does this, Grimmjow remembers eating his comrades and telling them that they'll see what it's like in the next level as part of his own flesh. Ichigo suddenly destroys one of the energy claws, and he tells his opponent that he's not the only one who wants to win. He then begins riding on one of the energy claws towards Grimmjow. He tells his opponent that he'll be the first one to go, and then he'll defeat Ulquiorra Cifer and Sōsuke Aizen, and right after that he'll take all of his friends out of Hueco Mundo. He then successfully runs Tensa Zangetsu through Grimmjow's heart. Ichigo takes his blade out of Grimmjow and the Arrancar begins to fall to the ground. However, Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's arm before he can. The small portion of Ichigo's Hollow mask then breaks away and he safely brings Grimmjow to the ground. Ichigo then goes back to Orihime's location and asks her if she's hurt. As Orihime is glad that Ichigo is back to normal, says she's fine. Nel charges into Ichigo and she nearly falls down the tower. As Ichigo yells at her to be careful, Nel begins crying and tells Ichigo that she's glad he didn't die. Ichigo thanks Nel and puts her down. Ichigo then looks to Orihime, holding out his hand to her. She takes his hand and he tells Orihime that they're going home now and that everyone else is waiting. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo arrives back in Karakura Town and wonders what's happening. Rukia Kuchiki suddenly appears and asks Ichigo why he's still in Bankai. As Ichigo asks what's happening, Nel appears and tells Ichigo that they aren't going to see each other for a while because of the higher ups. She says bye to him and Rukia tells Ichigo to get changed. However, Ichigo is still just as confused as before. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #33 (flashack) *Hadō #63 (flashback) Gintō used: * (flashback) Techniques used: * * * (flashback) Fullbring used: * (flashback) * (flashback) Zanpakutō Techniques * (flashback) Zanpakutō Released: Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * Resurrección used: * * (shatters) (flashback) Other Powers Used: * * * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes